Mariposas En Rosa
by x.EmoCuac.x
Summary: I've Done My Best!


Este es un One Shot que escribi un día que me puse a pensar como seria el día que Bill se enamorara.

Sin mucho dialogos, simples pensamientos, basados en datos que nuestro cantante, nuestra musa, (para aquells que escribimos fics sobre el) nos da subliminalmente.

Es el primero que subo, pero no el primero que escribo.

Se llama Mariposas en Rosa, aunque el titulo original era Pink Butterflies.

Mariposas, por aquella bella sensación que sentimos cuando nos enamoramos.

En Rosa, porque me inspire en una persona muy especial para mi, y aunque no la nombre, se que va a saber que estoy hablando de ella.

Definiria este fic como "RottLitz".

Es la union de ambos apellidos. Solo porque sostengo que esa personita especial y rosada, y Bill Kaulitz… Nacieron para estar juntos.

Es mi prueba de fuego.

Si les gusta prometo subir los otros que son un poquito mas largos, y mantenerlos entretenidos con algo.

Disfrutenlo y por favor dejen sus Reviews para saber si me sigo dedicando a escribir o no.

Gracias.

Cuaquee *

**Mariposas En Rosa**

Mientras caminaba por aquellos pasillos junto a mis compañeros de banda, iba preparándome mentalmente para otro día rutinario.

Hoy nos tocaba un Meet & Greet con los fans de Argentina, y después del tan esperado concierto.

Era la primera vez que íbamos a ése país, pero a decir verdad, no veía motivo alguno para que las cosas fuesen diferentes a todas las veces anteriores.

Tom estaba especialmente entusiasmado porque había oído que las Argentinas eran unas fieras a la hroa del sexo, y seguramente aprovecharía el esta reunion para llevar alguna con él a su habitación de hotel después de la reunion. Algo tan típico de mí hermano...

Pero en cambio yo ya había decidido resignarme. Algo muy, muy en el fondo de mi ser, me decía que hoy sería un día especial, pero siempre lo hacía. Y nunca sucedia nada. Opté por hacer caso omiso. Esa maldita y falsa esperanza sólo lograba dejarme aún más desilusionado todavía.

**"_No Bill"_ **Me dije **_"No va a ser ni hoy ni nunca. Estás condenado a morir solo, Kaulitz..."_**

Tom se dio cuenta de que algo me pasaba, porque se acercó a mí, puso una de sus manos en mi hombro y me susurró:

**- Relajate, ¿Sí? Es sólo una firma de autógrafos, hermanito -**

La sonrisa que me dirigió se imprimió al instante en mi rostro. Sólo él tenía el poder de tranquilizarme de esa forma y tan rápido.

Inspiré hondo y ensanchando aún más mi sonrisa me dispuse a entrar a esa sala, firmar autógrafos, sacarme fotos y... Huír.

Ahí estaba el grupo de fans, esperándonos, emocionadas y temblorosas cuchicheando con la amiga que tenían al lado y señalándonos entre risitas ahogadas.

Apenas si las miré. Nos fuimos acercando los cuatro hacia ellas y los de la organización nos alcanzaron unos cuantos fibrones plateados para firmar los autógrafos.

Fiel a mi costumbre, siempre tratando de no parecer grosero, mantenía la vista ligeramente hacia abajo, prestándole atención sólo a lo que me entregaban para firmar y agradeciendo de vez en cuando los halagos.

No era que no quisiese a mis fans, ¡En absoluto! Me debía a ellas, pero ya estaba cansado de sentirme tan miserablemente solo.

De pronto veo un par de manos con uñas rosas que sostenían el CD Humanoid, y acto seguido escucho una voz que me dice:

**- Hola Bill... -**

Esa voz hizo que levantase la cabeza y la mirase a los ojos.

Simplemente sentí que me quedaba sin aliento. Era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida. La forma en que alzó la ceja cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, ese pelo completamente rosa y esa sonrisa...

Fue todo cuestión de segundos, pero me atrevo a decir que el mundo se detuvo a mí alrededor.

Todo lo demás era borroso y carente de sentido. Y esa extraña sensación en mi estómago era lo que me habían contado, sentías, cuando estabas enamorado: Maripositas en la panza.

No pude responderle nada. Sólo le sonreí, y ella al devolverme el gesto me hizo entender que le pasaba exactamente lo mismo que a mí, desde hacía quizá, muchísimo más tiempo del que yo pudiese imaginar.


End file.
